England's Lesson on S and M
by ThatGentlemanIgirisu
Summary: England tapped his chin for a moment and then turned to face her with a smug smirk on his face and a tint of something in his eyes, though it was unclear what that tint was. "Perhaps it'd be better if I demonstrated it to you."


All Characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

It was very dreary morning the sky was covered in clouds and there was a light drizzle, typical weather for London. It was 10 O' clock and England and Seychelles were sitting contently on the couch. The couple had just finished breakfast and now Arthur was sipping a nice cup of Earl Grey while Michelle was cuddled up next to him reading a book.

"What are you reading Michelle?" he looked at the book in her hand curiously.

"It's some book called Fifty Shades of Grey….It's pretty popular right now," Upon hearing the title England jolted it surprise almost spitting out his tea.

"F-Fifty Shades of Grey? Why on earth would you read filth like that?" he questioned. She glared at him slightly. How could he judge her taste in literature? Especially after she had seen the type of "literature" he read if you could even call it that.

"Are you really in any position to be judging me Angleterre?" she looked at him arching one of her eyebrows. "I'll have you know that I'm not reading it for the content." England's face became red with embarrassment,

"Point taken…..But, if you aren't reading it for the content, then why are you reading it?"

"I was just wondering something," Seychelles hesitated for a moment her golden eyes avoiding his gaze.

"Yes? What is it, love?"

"H-How can someone find pain pleasurable..? I started reading this book hoping it could give me some answers but, I don't understand it," England looked away scratching the back of his head as he felt his cheeks heat up. Seychelles shifted awkwardly in her seat, instantly regretting she asked. _I knew I should have asked Papa….. _

"Well generally speaking, people do enjoy different things…pain just happens to be one of them,"

"I still don't understand Angleterre…,"

England tapped his chin for a moment and then turned to face her with a smug smirk on his face and a tint of something in his eyes, though it was unclear what that tint was.

"Perhaps it'd be better if I _demonstrated _it to you," England whispered in her ear causing her to blush. _He's going to show me? Does that mean he has experience…? _Seychelles turned behind her, ready to ask England exactly what he meant but when she looked behind her he was nowhere to be found.

"Angleterre…?" Suddenly her vision was blocked when a bandana was tied around her head and she was snatched up and tossed over someone's shoulder, this someone was England of course. "Put me down Arthur!" She yelled as she struggled to get out of his grip but, to no avail. The blond dropped her onto the bed carelessly and snickered,

"You're a little feisty wench aren't you?"

"Arthur, que pensez-vous que vous ȇstes en train de faire?!" A gloved hand covered her mouth, muffling her angered rant.

"You are to only refer to me as Captain from now on. That is if you can even manage to speak my name," he said smugly. Seychelles cheeks heated up. _Why is Arthur acting so different? He was acting like a completely different person…. And why Captain of all names? _While lost in her thoughts Seychelles failed to notice her arms being tied to the bed posts.

"Now, love, as long as you listen to my commands I won't have to punish you," He took out a riding crop and trailed up her arm and stopped under her chin just so she knew exactly what he meant by "punish".

Seychelles's body tensed a bit when she felt his tongue come in contact with her neck. With her eyes now covered she was forced to rely on her other senses all of which were heightened, especially her sense of touch. England's tongue ran along her neck licking and nipping his way down, leaving love bites on her skin. Seychelles squirmed under his body unable to hide the pleasure she was feeling. The pirate's hand slid under her dress caressing her upper thigh and sneakily rubbing his thumb against her womanhood. She moaned into his mouth causing a smirk to make its way onto England's face.

"A-Arthur, don't tease me...," Seychelles panted causing a scowl to form on the blond's face as he raised the leather crop in his right hand,

"I don't tolerate disobedience," A loud smack sound could be heard throughout the bedroom as the leather came in contact with her thigh, stinging her soft skin. Seychelles flinched as a mixed feeling of arousal and pain swept over her body. He lashed the leather crop on her again and she panted as her body began heating up more. This was it, the pleasure that she was so curious about, she was finally experiencing it and _she liked it._ She bit her bottom lip and whimpered as the Englishman lashed the whip one last time on her leg leaving a red mark on her tan skin. God, how she wanted to scream, but, that would just result in more lashings. But, could that have been something she wanted? England looked at Seychelles trembling body. He couldn't see it in her eyes but he could tell how badly she had wanted to scream; truth be told, he had wanted to hear her scream his name just as much.

"I see you're enjoying the punishment your Captain is giving you." Her tan cheeks became red, rivaling that of the twin ribbons in her hair and she turned away in embarrassment.

"Would you like to see the face of your Captain now?"

"….Y-Yes please…," Once the blindfold was removed she got a full view of his form. Straddling her was the infamous Captain Kirkland. Her golden eyes widened as they traveled down his body. England was wearing a black feathered hat, a white blouse under a large red coat with gold trimming, black pants and black boots. Though she didn't want to admit it, Seychelles was truly blown away, he looked extremely sexy. If her hands weren't bound to the bed she would surely be feeling her way down every inch of his body. England removed his gloves and began roaming his fingers down her body once again causing soft moans to escape her lips. He stopped his finger at the outside of her damp panties and began pulling them off tossing them to another side of the room. After removing his own clothes a smile formed on his face and he snickered,

"Such a naughty wench you are Michelle. Do you really want your Captain to fuck you that badly?" he said smugly as he held her chin in his hand. "Tell me how much you want me,"

A dark blush crossed Seychelles cheeks, "I-I want you...Make me yours," she managed to say softly still embarrassed.

"I can't hear you, love."

"I said I want you to make me yours," she repeated a bit louder.

"Hm what was that?" he pretended not to hear her. Seychelles began getting annoyed; she knew that he was just teasing her making her wait.

"Oh mon dieu..Just fuck me already Arthur!" England grinned and entered her roughly. After giving her a moment to adjust he began thrusting harder into her. It wasn't long before England's grunts and Seychelles cries of pleasure filled the room.

"A-Ah..! R-Right there!" She moaned spurring England to thrust faster. He gripped her hips and pulled them towards him each time he would thrust into her. Seychelles arms fought against the ropes as her body squirmed around under her lover.

"C-Captain..!" Seychelles moaned louder as he began hitting her in a certain spot. "R-Right there..!"

Her walls began to tighten as she began getting closer and closer to her climax. England was also approaching his limits.

"C-Call my name Michelle!"

"Ah…A-Arthur!" She cried as she reached her pleasure limit. England reached his limit shortly after panting and resting beside her. The couple lay there for a moment sweating, trying to catch their breath.

"Th-That was amazing Angleterre," she turned towards him still panting. England chuckled,

"Heh, I knew you'd enjoy it," He untied the ropes holding Seychelles captive and she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

"Will I get to meet Captain Kirkland again?"

"I'm sure he'll be around, love. He will want to see his lovely wench again," He looked down and smiled at her only to be met with a scowl, "What's wrong?"

"Don't call me a wench."

"Fine, next time you shall be the wealthy daughter of a duke." he blushed as the fantasy began playing his is head. Seychelles blushed at the thought also and snuggled closer to him.

"Until next time then…"

* * *

French:  
Arthur, que pensez-vous que vous ȇstes en train de faire?! - Arthur what do you think you're doing?

Oh mon dieu - Oh my god.

I feel like this could have turned out better than this...

Based on this prompt:

Imagine Person A of your OTP has no idea what S&M is and Person B shows them, which results in a very kinky night.


End file.
